Secretos
by littlefey
Summary: Todo empieza en una noche Brennan sentada en su oficina Booth observandola, espero les guste...
1. Booo¡¡¡¡

Espero les guste jiji.

Ninguno de los personajes son míos. Ojala pero no, ja.

**Booo!!!**

_11 de la noche en el Jeffersonian._

Brennan disfrutaba, como siempre, de una famosa revista de Antropología forense y demás cosas famosas científicas que a ella tanto le gustan sentada en el sofá de su oficina y sin darse cuenta de que Booth acaba de entrar.

-Boooooooooooooooo!!!- Booth gritó y tomó a Brennan por los hombros. Mientras ella saltaba de su cómodo asiento.

-Por Dios Huesos, trabajas con cadáveres todos los días, te quedas sola en la oficina hasta tarde y te da miedo un simple boo!- Booth dijo burlándose de ella y sentándose a su lado.

Brennan, recuperando el aire y tratando de estabilizar sus latidos dijo, con su tono científico.-No me asusté simplemente me sobresalte por estar muy concentrada y mi adrenalina se disparó provocando la falta de aire y el aceleramiento de mis latidos.- Ella se levantó dejo su revista en el escritorio y recargándose ahí.

-Lo que digas, Huesos, sabe a veces no entiendo lo que dices.- Booth dijo en tono burlón y se recargo a lado de Brennan. – ¿Y qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Booth dijo tomando una de las extrañas cosas que tenía en su escritorio.

-Dime ¿Tu qué haces tan tarde en el Jeffersonian?- Brennan dijo quitándole la extraña cosa de las manos a Booth. –Hey!, yo pregunte primero.- Booth dijo levantando uno de sus dedos y señalándola. –Sí pero…- Brennan dijo y Booth la interrumpió,- No puedes simplemente contestarme y ya, siempre discutes conmigo y no, no vuelvas a discutir.- Booth dijo al darse cuenta que Brennan estaba a punto de discutir. –Bueno sabes olvídalo, yo venía a decirte que estamos a punto de atrapar al asesino del caso de la bodega.- Booth dijo ofendido, y se paró, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando,-No me vas a detener.- dijo volteando hacia Huesos. –Pues tú decidiste irse porque habría de detenerte.- Brennan dijo y tomó otra vez su revista. –Hay Huesos tu sí que no entiendes nada.- Booth dijo y le quitó la revista de las manos y sentándose de nuevo a lado de ella, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Este y ¿que decías acerca del caso?- Brennan dijo apartando su mirada de la de Booth y sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. –Ha sí.- Booth dijo volteándose.- Mañana lo veremos en la bodega para llegar a un trato.-

-¿Nosotros? ¿Solos?- Brennan preguntó asustada. – Hey! ¿Sigues teniendo miedo de él?- Booth dijo burlándose y rodeándola con su brazo. – No, oye he estado en Irak, Ruanda, etc. Obvio no tengo miedo.- Brennan dijo tratando de hacerse la fuerte y librándose del brazo de Booth. –Está bien lo que digas Huesos, de todos modos, conmigo nada te va a pasar.- Booth dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, sabía que ese hombre era muy peligroso pero también sabía que no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su compañera y además, mejor amiga.

Espero que les haya gustado,

Please comenten acepto casi de todo menos insultos jiji

Gracias por leerlo va bye!!!

Espero subir pronto.


	2. Trato

Holaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero les guste este jiji.

Sé que me tarde un poquito pero aquí esta.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío o si no… bueno lo saben jiji.

-Así que aquí es.- Brennan dijo saltando un pedazo de madera del suelo.

-Exacto huesos.- Booth dijo tratando de ayudarla y ella resistiéndolo.- ¡Que suspicaz!-

-Jajaja.- Brennan respondió a su sarcasmo. – ¿Bueno y donde se supone que iba a estar?- Brennan preguntó.-Pues se supone que…- una voz interrumpió a Booth.

-Agente Booth y Dra. Brennan.- El extraño les extendió la mano.

- Creo que han oído de mi pero soy…- Brennan lo interrumpió.-El asesino de la bodega.-

El extraño le contestó bajando la mano.- Bueno de hecho preferiría, Dr. Page, para usted, Ryan por favor.- El caminó hacía una puerta cerrada.

–Claro, no se preocupe.- Booth dijo poniéndose defensivo en frente de Brennan.

–El trato…- Ryan lo interrumpió. –Ah sí claro, por aquí por favor.- Les señalo la puerta cerrada y la abrió.

-Ustedes primero.- Ryan les señalo con la mano hacia adentro.

-Gracias-. Brennan esquivó a Booth y entró, Booth la siguió lanzándole una mirada enojada a Ryan que parecía le había gustado Brennan.

-He aquí el trato.- Ryan se quedó recargado en la puerta mientras Brennan y Booth lo volteaban a ver desde el centro del pequeño y obscuro cuarto, con solo un pequeño sillón y una botella de agua en la mesita de al lado.

-Ustedes se quedarán aquí, mientras yo escapó hacía México con 2 millones de dólares en mi bolsillo.- Ryan dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, Booth empezó a buscar el celular en su bolsillo.- Por cierto, tomé su celular Agente Booth.- Ryan dijo pasando la llave por la perilla. - Pero…- Booth dijo golpeando la puerta. –Oh soy un asesino y mafioso, tengo mis trucos, por cierto, gracias por el carro.- Dijo alejándose.

-No puede hacernos esto.- Brennan gritó acercándose a la puerta.

-Oh Dra. Brennan ya lo hice.- Ryan dijo ya más alejado.

-Nos. Dejo. Encerrados.- Booth dijo tirándose al suelo.

Corto lo sé pero espero les guste y ahora si me apurare al subir jiji.

Ya saben aceptó todo menos insultos ehhhhhhhh ja.

Bye


	3. Ouch!

**Jiji aquí esta para que no digan que me tardo ja!!**

**Primero q nada Grax x los reviews ehhh**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío!!**

-No vas a lograr nada pegándole a esa puerta está sellada- Brennan le dijo a Booth mientras él seguía tratando de abrir la puerta. -Lo has hecho por más de una hora.-

-Bueno, tal vez lograra algo sí alguien no fuera tan pesimista.- Booth dijo tomando un poco de agua y tirándose otra vez hacía la puerta.

-Como quieras.- Brennan se tiró al sillón y empezó a jugar con una pulsera que traía en la mano.

_En el Jeffersonian…_

-Entonces ¿irían a hacer un trato con el asesino? ¿Solos?- Ángela pregunto mientras todos estaban reunidos.

-Según tengo entendido mandaron una patrulla para escoltarlos por si a caso, claro sin que ellos se den cuenta, ya conocen a Booth.- Cam le respondió con su tono de jefa.-Pero se fueron hace más de 2 horas.- Ahora sonando más preocupada.

-Tal vez fueron a celebrar.- Sweets iba llegando y había escuchado todo. Todos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante. -¿Qué? Era solo una sugerencia.-

-Iré a ver qué pasa- Cam hizo a un lado a Sweets y salió del laboratorio.

-Ahora que les pasa a todos.- Sweets murmuró. Ángela y Hodgins salieron cada quien hacia su oficina, después de su ruptura ya casi no se hablaban solo para los casos y trabajo, y esto ninguno de los dos lo soportaba.

_De nuevo en la bodega… _

-Ouch!- Booth gritó en uno de los intentos por empujar y destrabar la puerta.

-Booth ¿Estás bien?- dijo Brennan preocupada por Booth al oír su quejido y segundos después murmurando maldiciones y parándose del sillón donde había estado hace un momento casi durmiéndose pues el día anterior se había desvelado discutiendo con Booth.

-Sí, creo que… Ouch.- Dijo al tratar alzar su brazo.- Esta bien creo que no.-

-Te dije que dejaras de aventarte contra esa puerta.- Brennan se acerco hacía él y preguntó.- ¿Qué fue lo que te lastimaste?-

-Creo que el hombro.- Booth dijo agarrándose su hombro con la otra mano.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó a Brennan al ver que ella se acercaba y tomaba su brazo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Brennan lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró.

-¿Qué te sucede?, eso duele sabes Huesoso, a veces pienso que eres, Ouch, insensible o no me escuchas.- Booth dijo.

Brennan estiró el brazo hacía atrás, obvio con un quejido de Booth, y luego lo tomó por la espalda, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo tronó.

-¡Woow! Huesos a veces eres de gran utilidad, gracias.- Booth dijo moviendo su brazo en círculos.

-De nada.- Brennan le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Brennan seguía atrás de Booth y él volteó para darle las gracias de frente y vio sus ojos verdes, grandes y muy muy lindos, y ella también vio hacía los de él, cafés, profundos, se podría ver todo lo que pensaba tan solo con verlos, entre ellos había una chispa y una gran química, los dos la sentían y sabía que existía, pero ninguno de los dos la aceptaba, entre ellos y con los demás, en especial con Sweets, aparentaban que era solo por ser compañeros de trabajo y amigos pero de ahí no pasaba, Booth con Jessica, Cam y todas las mujeres que lo creían guapo y se le insinuaban poniendo a Brennan celosa hasta las uñas, y Brennan con todos sus experimentos de sexo sin amor que tanto enojaban a Booth porque Brennan no entendía lo que era el amor y no creía en él y muy en el fondo, porque lo ponían celoso.

_Jeffersonian… _

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?- Ángela preguntó a Cam al verla llegar, y al ver en su reloj que ya habían pasado media hora más.

- Según dicen, que vieron la camioneta salir de la bodega, pero no los quisieron seguir, sin embargo Booth no los ha llamado ni nada, creen que esta con Brennan y se le ha olvidado llamar.- Cam dijo sonando un poco preocupada pero restándole importancia a que no llamaran. –Tal vez, uno de los dos ha dado el primer paso.- Les dijo y todos se sonrieron, excepto Sweets que aunque siendo un psicólogo, no entendía las palabras de Cam.

**Y ¿qué les pareció?**

**Espero que sí y que este si está un poquito más grande.**

**Sé que se dejaron atrapar muy fácil pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, ese día no estaba inspirada!!! Jiji Sorry**

**Y Grax por todos los reviews en serio Grax**

**Xoxoxo**

**Pd: En este si estaba inspirada así que espero buenos reviews, aún así aceptó ideas, críticas constructivas, etc., excepto insultos jiji**


	4. Presentimiento

**Aquí les dejo otro capi esperó les guste!!!**

_En la bodega _

-Este…- Dijo Booth al ver que Brennan apartaba su mirada de la suya. Ella se sentó en el sofá y Booth se tiró al suelo y se sentó ahí. En la atmósfera se sentía la tención entre ellos.

-Creo que lo único que queda es esperar…- Booth dijo en un susurro y suspiró. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

_Jeffersonian_

--Hodgins, espera…- Ángela gritó y corrió para alcanzar a Hodgins que al parecer iba directo a su oficina.

-¿Ehhh?- Hodgins se detuvo de súbito y volteó demasiado sorprendido de que Ángela le volviera a hablar después de semanas.

-Es que estoy muy preocupada por Bren y Booth, los conozco y por lo que se ninguno de los dos ha declarado su amor ni lo hará, por lo pronto y aunque así fuera ya hubieran llamado.- Ángela se oía mucho más preocupada que los demás.

-Es eso…- Hodgins dijo en un suspiro sonando muy triste, el pensó que sería otra cosa.

-Disculpa- Ángela no alcanzó a oír a Hodgins.

-Que no debes preocuparte están bien.- Hodgins siguió caminando hacía su oficina.

-Hodgins es en serio tengo un mal presentimiento.- Ángela lo agarró del brazo y Hodgins logro ver en sus ojos que su preocupación no era tan simple como él creía.

_De nuevo en la bodega_

-Sabes deberías de dejar de tomar esa agua.- Llevamos aquí unas 3 horas y tu ya llevas más de media botella.- Brennan le dijo a Booth al ver que seguía tomando de aquella pequeña botella de agua.

-Yo sé lo que hago- Booth le contesto algo enojado a lo que Brennan le respondió con una mirada de sorprendida.

-Lo siento es solo que…- Booth se sentó al lado de su compañera.-Sabía que algún día algo nos iba a pasar tu sabes uno de los dos quedaría en peligro, alguien nos seguiría o cosas por el estilo- Booth suspiró y pasó su brazo alrededor de Brennan.- Pero nunca pensé que acabaríamos encerrados en una bodega y que aparte yo no haya hecho nada para protegerte y lograr que por lo menos tu lograras salir.- Booth sonaba un poco triste y decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Tranquilo Booth, vamos a salir de aquí.- Brennan sonaba demasiado buena y comprensible que a Booth le sorprendió.

-Hey, tienes algo, te han cambiado verdad, tú no eres mi Huesos.- Booth quiso darle un poco de chiste a su estancia ahí.

-Jajaja.- Brennan le respondió sarcásticamente. –Trato de ser buena y me respondes así.- Brennan se hizo la ofendida, se paró, le dio la espalda a Booth y cruzó los brazos.

-Era solo un juego Huesos, no te pongas así.- Booth la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó.

-De acuerdo.- Brennan le sonrió y se soltó de sus brazos.

-Te ves cansada Huesos.-Booth le dijo al ver las ojeras de Brennan.

-Un poco si tal vez.- Brennan se agarró la cabeza entre sus dos manos.

-Por qué no aprovechas este tiempo y te duermes un rato, tu sabes mi hombro esta lista para servir de almohada si quieres.- Booth le dijo señalando su hombro y sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias pero…- Brennan no se sentía muy cómoda.

-Tranquila tú descansa.- Booth le dijo y le dedico una sonrisa muy linda.

Brennan se recargó en su hombro y pronto se quedó dormida.

Booth la veía, ella llevaba 30 minutos dormida en su hombro, nunca pensó tenerla así se veía tan linda tan perfecta y hermosa, y él la tenía ahí pegada a su cuerpo, él sentía algo tan profundo por ella estaba casi seguro de que era algo más que amistad y lo sabía pero no se atrevía decírselo a confesarlo tenía miedo de que lo rechazará ella había sido muy dañada en su infancia y adolescencia y no creía en el amor y él no quería que saliera lastimada de nuevo, él la quería cerca por siempre para protegerla, amarla pero aunque fuera tan valiente un agente del FBI era demasiado cobarde para decirle a su compañera, a su mejor amiga y mujer de sus sueños que la amaba.

Booth rozó su mejilla con la mano, a penas tocándola, volteó su cabeza y le dio un beso un pequeño beso en su cabello, -¿Booth?- ella dijo con un tono somnoliento.

_Jeffersonian en la oficina de Cam_

-Y ustedes dos ¿qué hacen aquí?- Cam estaba firmando unos papeles y al ver entrar a Hodgins y a Ángela a su oficina se detuvo.

-Bueno…- Ángela le dijo.

-Ay no, no me digan que ya se perdonaron, hablaron y volvieron.- Cam les dijo con un tono de sorprendida.

-Eso es cierto solo una parte.- Hodgins dijo sin mucho ánimo, ¡Cómo desearía que así fuera¡ pensó.

-¿Entonces?- Cam se levantó de su asiento y se les quedó mirando.

-Bueno tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo les haya pasado a Booth y Bren, tu sabes que no son así y esto es muy raro.- Ángela le dijo sonando preocupada.

-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo malo?- Cam le preguntó.

-Exacto.- Hodgins las volteo a ver a las dos.

**Más largo un poco claro jiji**

**Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ja**

**Xoxoxoxoxo bye!!!**


	5. Alucinación

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío ok???**

_En la bodega_

-¿Booth?- Brennan dijo somnolienta.

-Este… ¿sí?- Booth le respondió haciéndose el sorprendido.

-No nada creo que mi mente está jugando conmigo.- Brennan levantó su cabeza del hombro de Booth, hubiera deseado que fuera realidad, pensó, aún un poco triste.

-Querrás decir ¿Un sueño?- Booth se levantó del sillón, este era muy pequeño y los dos estaban muy incómodos. Él sabía que era realidad pero lo que sentía hacia Brennan debía ser un secreto, no sabía que iba a pensar su compañera de sus sentimientos y mucho menos si lo iba a rechazar.

-No, los sueños son imágenes que nos pone nuestro cerebro por alguna reacción, mientras estamos dormidos, esto fue diferente.- Brennan se acomodó en el sillón para contestarle a Booth, pero aún seguía pensando en "su alucinación".

-Bueno, ¿Y de que trataba el juego de tu cerebro?- Booth dijo nervioso pero burlándose de ella.

-No, fue nada.- Brennan dijo entre susurros, aunque hubiera deseado contárselo todo a Booth, todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, las reacciones de su cuerpo, los pensamientos que aparecían en su mente, la necesidad de tocarlo y de tenerlo cerca, no sabía y no creía en el amor, pero sabía que lo que sentía y la atraía a su compañero era lo más cercano a este, sin embargo, él no lo debía saber por nada del mundo era un secreto, era su secreto y se lo llevaría a la tumba, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

_Jeffersonian _

-! Cam ¡- Ángela le llamó, todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio principal, bueno en realidad, no eran muchos solo eran Hodgins, Ángela y Sweets, los miembros del equipo, aún sin poder encontrar un reemplazo para Zach.

-No quieren decir nada acerca de donde está situada la tal bodega, al parecer la patrulla que estaba ahí dijo que la camioneta salió como si nada de ahí y vieron a alguien más salir minutos después, creen que es el asesino…- Cam tomó aire.- No creen que tal vez están exagerando han pasado unas cuantas horas, tal vez se fueron al Dinner o a cenar o algo por el estilo.- Cam ya se había sentado en uno de los bancos.

-No lo creo, con los test y sesiones que he tenido con ellos se que ninguno es así de irresponsable.- Sweets les dijo a todos.

-Tal vez, haya algo en la oficina de la Dra. Brennan, no sé, alguna pista de donde este esa bodega o algo.- Ángela dijo alejándose a la oficina de Brennan, Hodgins y Cam la siguieron.

-Ok, nadie me haga caso.- Sweets dijo y se resigno a seguirlos también.

_Bodega, de nuevo…_

-Esto es frustrante, no hay nada que podamos a hacer aquí.- Booth dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Tranquilo hemos pasado aquí solo cuatro horas.- Brennan le dijo, hace aprox. 20 minutos había encontrado en el bolsillo de su saco un libro, pequeño y que ya había leído 2 veces, pero se sentó a volverlo a leer.

-Esto me aburre.- Booth volvió a golpear la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué pretendes hacer para matar el aburrimiento?- Brennan cerró su libro y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué te parece si fueras un poco más sociable y platicáramos? Tal vez una serie de preguntas, ya sabes cómo cuando llega un nuevo maestro a tu clase en la primaria y empieza a hacer una serie de preguntas para conocerte, o en una entrevista de trabajo.- Booth se sentó en el suelo justo en frente de Brennan.- Vamos Huesos, nunca habíamos tenido tanto tiempo, a solas, para… platicar.- En la cara de Booth apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, era su momento, el momento de conocer a la verdadera Temperance Brennan, no a la que dibujaba su propia burbuja en la que nadie podía entrar y que él estaba a punto de hacerlo, y no iba a desaprovechar ni un minuto, después de todo, ya tenían ahí 4 horas, por lo menos tardarían otras 2 horas en encontrarlos.

Brennan vio la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Booth, y eso la asustaba, la asustaba mucho. -¿Qué clase de preguntas?-

_Jeffersonian, más exactamente en la oficina de Brennan… _

-Aquí no hay nada.- Cam dijo cerrando uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Este creo, que no deberíamos estar esculcando las cosas de la Dra. Brennan, lo que he visto en las respuestas de sus test no le gusta que agarren sus cosas.- Sweets estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observado como Cam registraba los cajones, Hodgins la parte de arriba y Ángela buscaba información en la computadora de su amiga.- ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?-

-Claro que te escuchamos, Sweets, simplemente que no te queremos poner atención.- Hodgins le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió, Sweets le respondió con una mueca.

-Bren, no se enojaría si lo hiciéramos por su bien.- Ángela volteó a ver a Sweets, y regreso su mirada a la computadora.-O eso esperó.- Susurro.

**Esperó que les haya gustado…**

**Sé que esta pequeño y que todos están pequeños pero así los dejo más picado no?? Jiji**

**Mil disculpas, Sorry Sorry, por no haber escrito en una semana pero tuve una emergencia familiar bueno pasaron muchas cosas y no tuve tiempo de escribir :´(**

**Pero aquí está el cap.**

**Espero muchos muchos reviews ehhh jiji**

**Por cierto Grax por todos lo reviews que he recibido, en serió me inspiran a seguir.**


End file.
